Yappy Little Mutt
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: After a day of trouble at the office Scully learns more about Mulder then she thought she knew. And it's all thanks to a certain Yappy Little Mutt at the end of the day to fix things up. It's all fluffy.


This is a story for the doggys of the world. Because I hate the fact the the dog died!

For God's sakes Mr. Carter! How many times must I tell you? I don't own the X-Files nor will I ever! And I'm not making money off them!

She was done for now. He was over her straddling her waist and he had both her wrist in one hand with another of those grins.

"Give up, yet _Agent _Scully?"

"No way." She bucked up knocking him up then switched when he was knocked onto his back and she was straddling his waist, but right before she managed to get him, he rolled over again so she was stuck right back under him. Again. She sighed and smacked him in the arm.

"Mulder… get off me." She said annoyed and he laughed softly.

"Why?"

"Because… I need to get home and feed my dog."

"Yappy little mutt." He muttered under his breath as he moved then held out his hand to help her up from the sparing mats.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What did you call my dog?"

"I didn't call him anything."

"You called him a yappy little mutt."

"Oops." He said and ignored her.

He walked over to the edged of the matted floor and grabbed his bag and hers and when she came close he handed it to her as he slung his over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go change then I'll be right out. Still need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You'll have to remind me again what happened to the car."

"It wouldn't start. Already being worked on."

"Right…" He said slowly then went to the changing room as did she. A few minutes later they both came out got in his car and headed home.

Scully's apartment, 6:47 Pm  
She opened the door and her 'yappy little mutt' came running out to greet her. He did, of course bark at Mulder. Who for one grimaced at this yapping annoyance.

"I'm going to go get dinner started… if you want to stay…"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all. It would be nice to have a little company for once." She said and The dog barked his agreement.

"Alright." He said.

She went into the kitchen to begin dinner. About half an hour later she was finishing up and was going to tell her partner, but she paused at the kitchen door when she heard him talking softly. She was shocked to see him sitting on the floor and petting her dog, brushing his fingers through his soft fur and speaking to him.

"You're not so bad. Cute little guy, huh?" She never thought she'd see Mulder petting him. He hated him… or so he said.

She considered walking in and catching him or leaving him be.  
She decided the latter would be good for now. Once he got up off the floor and went back to sitting on the couch she walked out and cleared her throat.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said and he didn't look up, but nodded.  
She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He brushed a hand back through his hair and sighed.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure there's something wrong…" She paused. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Why not?"

"Why do you hate dogs so much?"

"I don't hate them I just…." He sighed again.

"Okay… why do you not like them."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I-"

"Mulder… just tell me why."

"Because…. The last time we ever had a dog… was when… my sister had one. His name was Mickey… and uh… he was all I had left of Sam and then… he died.  
I don't hate them. End of story."

"That's…. I'm sorry… I didn't know that happened. Was he a... yappy little mutt?"

"Yup… A yappy little mutt."

"Well… that explains it. I'm sorry." She said then she moved closer into his side. He looked at her for a moment and met her eyes then he leaned down until his lips barely grazed hers.

"Better stop me."

"Later." He smiled to himself and kissed her. She was a little surprised he actually did it.

His breath was warm and even, steady as he continued. He didn't get to excited over these kinds of things, but when she set her hand on his chest and felt his heart about to jump out of his chest she realized she was wrong. He jumped slightly when that Yappy little mutt jumped up onto the couch and onto his lap.  
He looked down at the dog looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Yappy little mutt." He said quietly to himself. She leaned in and kissed the side of his jaw before she moved closer and whispered.

"Cute little guy, huh?" He stiffened and his jaw dropped, before she kissed his jaw again then he shook his head and looked at the yappy little mutt, or… more like the cute little guy in his lap. He gave up and smiled at the dog.

"Alright… he's cute." He said. There was silence. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." They both laughed softly and that yappy little mutt barked like he was laughing with them.

The End

Something short and sweet. I forgot the Dogs name. I know, I know. Bad Luka. (big grin)


End file.
